Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta is the protagonist of the Bayonetta series. She is an Umbra Witch and one of the last of her kind. Appearance In the first Bayonetta game, she was basically known as "A Witch with No Memories". She appeared in her standard Umbra Witch Outfit with her long hair and wielded her four guns with her hands and feet. These red guns were known as "Scarborough Fair". In Bayonetta 2, she had a short hair and wore a different and a hair-like Umbra Witch outfit. Her "Scarborough Fair" guns were replaced by her new guns that are colored blue and it was known as "Love is Blue". Abilities History Bayonetta 500 years ago, Bayonetta was born, and according to the Elder Umbra Witch, she was of impure blood and was kept from the path to the dark arts permanently. A couple of years passed, and the great war between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches took place in Vigrid, a fictional place in Europe. During the war, Bayonetta, along with another Umbra Witch named Jeanne, fought against the angels from Paradiso in the falling Umbra Clock Tower. Soon after, Bayonetta witnessed that her mother, Rosa, was killed. Suddenly, Jeanne stabbed Bayonetta, under her real name "Cereza", in the heart and sealed her in the gem before the war ended. 500 years later, Bayonetta was released from her imprisonment in the gem with no memories at all. During the events of the game, she kept hearing a familiar voice where she was told to awaken the "Eyes of the World". She was fighting and killing the angels, and then she met Jeanne, where they both fought each other in order for Bayonetta to regain her memories in the past. Super Smash Bros. Bayonetta was the final Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U DLC character and the winner of the Super Smash Bros. Ballot. She was in first place in Europe and was among the Top 5 in North America. Overall, among realizable characters, she was in first place worldwide. Her features are altered to be more normal and less sexualized due to the rating of that game. Her symbol is a crescent moon and a star. Attacks Bayonetta is a very combo heavy character with all the moves being light but, continues into another attack. She has a bit of a slow startup before starting attacks, but she can do several attacks in similar. She also has Bullet Arts which she fires her guns when a button is held and deals extra damage like Fox's laser. * Neutral Special: Bullet Climax * Side Special: Heel Slide / After Burner Kick * Up Special: Witch Twist * Down Special: Witch Time * Final Smash: Infernal Climax In addition to this, she has the ability called Bat Within to narrowly avoids taking a direct hit from an attack. She turns into bats and takes only a bit of damage. Alternate Costumes Bayonetta has both her Bayonetta 1 costumes and Bayonetta 2 costumes with each having a selection of 4 colors. One of the Bayonetta 2 costumes is in the color scheme of Jeanne. Trivia *Bayonetta is the second Sega character to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, the first one being Sonic the Hedgehog. **This makes her the second third-party character to be owned by a company who already have a representative, following Capcom's Ryu. *She is the second character featured in Super Smash Bros. to appear in the M-rated games, the first one being Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid. *She is the first, and only, female third-party character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Category:Protagonists Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content